Mark XXVIII - Jack
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Anti-Radiation Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XXVIII |codename = Jack |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Radiation-Zone Suit |armorcolor = Orange With Black Plates |height = 6 feet |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Mini Missiles |composition = Gold-Titanium Plating |capabilities = Radiation Resistance |specialfeats = Double Walled Alloy Armor Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark XXVI - Gamma (possibly) |successor = Mark XXXIX - Starboost (possibly) |preceded = Mark XXVII - Disco |followed = Mark XXIX - Fiddler }} The Mark XXVIII (Mark 28), also known by its name as "Jack", is a Radiation-Zone Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made it's debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark XXVIII's design is based almost completely on the Mark XI's, '''with only its unique color scheme, its knees, and the capabilities of the armor being different. The '''Mark XXVIII seems to resemble the color scheme of a Radiation Hazard Symbol, and uses the orange color type instead of the yellow. The color design most likely indicates that it can withstand extreme amounts of radiation, as well as serve as a warning for radiation. It's faceplate has a symbol on it resembling a hazmat symbol. The suit is notable to be heavier than other suits as it is fully sealed to protect from radiation and has a NBC (Nuclear-Biological Chemical) protection system to further assist the user in hazardous enviroments. Another reason the suit is heavier than other suits is becasuse it uses more gold than previous models to help protect it from extreme radiation. Armor Capabilities Radiation Resistance The Mark XXVIII has a very unique ability to repel radiation from the armor's surface and protect the user inside it. Shared with the Mark XXVI, Mark XXXIX, Mark XLII and this armor, the Mark XXVIII can withstand extreme amounts of radiation and not get damaged, or affect the person inside using it. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark XXVIII has Thrusters equipped to it's back. The suit's footwork and leg supports are fitted with extra plates giving it tactical advantage and strength through flight. Donning System The Mark XXVIII, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XXVIII has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark XXVIII has a standard, but small circular-shaped Unibeam. Mini Missiles Numerous miniature air-to-air missiles are housed in the shoulder pods, which are a part of the detachable backpack. The shoulder pods house miniature missiles and can fire up to 92 missiles at once. History Before Iron Man 3 'Creation and the Iron Legion' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark XXVIII. Iron Man 3 The Mark XXVIII was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the "House Party Protocol" issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark XXVIII followed after the first line of armors appeared on the scene, and surrounded the area together with the other armors. Awaiting Tony's orders, it could be briefly seen hovering in the background with the other armors, as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. When Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. replies with "Yes sir!", which echoes throughout all the suits, including the Mark XXVIII. The armor then targets and attacks the Extremis Soldiers, and fights them off with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. Before Tony asked Jarvis to get Igor to steady the oil rig, the Mark XXVIII could be briefly seen blasting an Extremis soldier. The armor makes another split second appearance when Rhodey is attempting to save the president. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. The Mark XXVIII then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. "Clean Slate Protocol" The Mark XXVIII was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 20 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 9th suit to detonate. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 2 days 10 hours |xp = 235,000 XP |info = }} Mark XXVIII - Jack is a Limited Edition armor that was released on December 19, 2013. It is categorized under the Special Offer section, and has the Proton Field Special Power. When it was still available, the Mark XXVIII was the 3rd strongest armor with the Proton Field Special Power and was the 8th strongest armor in the game. ---- Photo(775).jpg|The Mark XXVIII's release poster in the game. Photo(1130).jpg|The full view of the Mark XXVIII in the game. ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * This armor was based on the armor with a similar name in the comics, named the Anti-Radiation Armor. Both have almost the same abilities, one is to withstand radiation. * The Mark XXVIII is the twenty-eighth suit built by Tony Stark, and is the twenty-first suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * Although based on a comic armor counterpart, it is unknown if this armor has the ability to irrigate radiation and turn it into useful energy, like the Anti-Radiation Armor from the comics can do. * The Mark XXVIII is the first armor to feature an orange and black color scheme in it's armor design. * The Mark XXVIII is the second of three armors to feature orange colored platings in it's armor design. The first being the Mark XXVII, '''and the third being the Mark XXXVI.' * According to the Mark XXVIII's description in Iron Man 3-The Official Game, this armor is equipped with improved laser weaponry. But it's unknown if this armor is actually equipped with lasers or not. * The Mark XXVIII one of the handful armors able to withstand radiation. The other armors are the Mark XXVI, Mark XXXIX, Mark XLII and its successors. *There is more gold present in this armor than previous models, which also makes this armor heavier. This is because gold is a radiation resistant metal, just like lead. Gallery Photo(46).jpg|The '''Mark XXVIII', also known as "Jack", a Radiation-Zone Suit. Photo(100).JPG Photo(681).JPG Photo(646).JPG d314a2a8d01dba56f8a53f16f69d36b8.jpg Mark 28~01.jpg Mark 28.jpg 0ce109d2b36d8774b4fd932a5a55d40d.jpg 902197-iron-man-mark-28-jack-002.jpg 902197-iron-man-mark-28-jack-001.jpg 81u6T90s-+L._SY679_.jpg IMG 20161202 104419.jpg 12628076 1237467889599940 583551144 n.jpg Photo(1168).JPG|Mark XX (Left) Martk XXVIII (Right) Photo(1162)~01.jpg maxresdefault~28.jpg jack-liu-img-0692.jpg 9L3A4533~01.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors